Finn and Sena Fanfiction Chapter 3
The next day General Aidan came to Sena's ship. That's when he noticed that Sena and Finn weren't there. "Where are Sena and the Prince Finelia," General Aidan said looking worried. That's when Torchic grabbed his arm and pulled him to Finn's room. Inside he saw Finn resting with Sena sitting on a chair looking at him her eyes red from crying. Next to her Glaceon and Flareon were next each other looking at Finn and every few minutes they looked at each other. Quietly General Aidan went to Sena and put his arm around her. Feeling startled Sena immediately punched her father in the eye making him yell in pain. "Dad," Sena said shocked of what she had done. "Yes it's me Sena and don't ever do that again," Aidan yelled as he stood up with a black eye. "Sorry I'm just worried about Finelia," Sena surprising herself. Whenever General Aidan or King Valtor came to visit Sena always forced herself into the habit of calling Finn 3 names. Finelia, Sir, and Your Highness. Those names always got Finn angry once in a while but he was able to get it over with since he was always blinded by the happiness of seeing his father again. "What happened to him," General Aidan said as he hugged her. "He got sick and I don't know how," Sena said as she sobbed into her father's arms. "Sena I think we should inform King Valtor about this. He loves the prince more than ever and he would be upset if he doesn't know about this," Aidan said concerned as Finn woke up. "General Aidan what are you doing here," Finn asked as he sat up in bed. "I came to check up on you and looks like Sena didn't do well-Ow," General Aidan yelled as Torchic jumped on his head. "Torchic get down," Finn said as Torchic flipped General Aidan making him stand up dizzy. "Here Finn," Sena said as she gave him his tablets and some water. Immediately Finn swallowed them "Thanks Sena and General Aidan please don't tell my father," Finn said as he tied his hair into a braid. "Your highness are you sure," Aidan said as he put a hand on Sena's head trying to comfort her. "I'm sure," Finn said as he feel back to sleep. Immediately Sena and General Aidan left the room. Once they got out Sena started to cry. Gently General Aidan picked her up and hugged her tightly in his arms. "It's going to be okay Sena," General Aidan said as he stroked her hair. "I'm scared dad," Sena said as she looked at a picture of her and Finn doing a duet. It was 3 months ago and Finn and Sena were forced to do some karaoke. They didn't enjoy it at first, but as they got into it they liked it. They also know as the best couple. "Promise me you'll take care of him," General Aidan said as he put her down. "I promise," Sena said as her father kissed her cheek.